


Positive

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There's this sort of cloud of weird that circulates around Fraser. Lip-reading wolves, faith healers, voodoo, nuclear subs -- and though it may not make a damn bit of sense, eventually you just have to accept it and deal.</i></p><p>Which is why Ray'd finally got up the nerve to buy a pregnancy test at the drugstore. Fraser was out of town for some sort of continuing education seminar, so he wouldn't get busted and, well, laughed at.  And then he'd gone back and bought a second, because he wasn't sure if a positive should be considered failing or passing the test, but it sure as hell wasn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the stop_drop_porn LJ community.

There's this sort of cloud of weird that circulates around Fraser. Lip-reading wolves, faith healers, voodoo, nuclear subs -- and though it may not make a damn bit of sense, eventually you just have to accept it and deal.

Which is why Ray'd finally got up the nerve to buy a pregnancy test at the drugstore. Fraser was out of town for some sort of continuing education seminar, so he wouldn't get busted and, well, laughed at.

And then he'd gone back and bought a second, because he wasn't sure if a positive should be considered failing or passing the test, but it sure as hell wasn't _right_. And he really wasn't looking forward to ever looking the pharmacist in the eye ever again after buying that third one, because by now she must figure he was cheating on Fraser. Why else would he need all these pregnancy tests? But he was going to need the third to prove to Fraser that he was neither nuts nor doing the test wrong.

Fraser was due back any time now, and the waiting was driving Ray up the wall. Considering how reluctant Fraser had been to leave on this particular trip, he sure was taking his sweet time returning. He must have stopped to talk to everyone in town on his way through. Not the pharmacist, he hoped.

The dogs started barking a chorus out in the yard, Dief's distinctive articulations rising above the fray. Fraser was home. He heard his tread out on the porch and abruptly decided he needed to be in the bedroom. He still hadn't figured out exactly how to tell Fraser. And until he had, there was no way he could pull off sitting nonchalantly on the sofa - he was pretty damn chalant.

He fidgeted near the door between the rooms, as he listened to Fraser coming in.

"Ray?"

"In here," he replied. Fraser's eyes cut to the bed first as he came in, which, yeah, would've been a good idea if he hadn't been wound in knots.

"Ray," he smiled as he enfolded him in his arms. "I missed you." He tipped his head and gave Ray a hungry kiss that made it clear that he meant he'd missed him a lot. Even fresh from the autumn air, Fraser was so warm.

"I'm pregnant," Ray blurted as they separated, and his own eyes widened in surprise. Okay, so he hadn't exactly figured out how to bring it up, but he'd planned on easing into it somewhat.

"Oh," said Fraser. Ray stepped back a pace; no way was he going to be able to have this conversation while looking at him. Seeing the inevitable disbelief would kill him.

"I'm not crazy. I'm pregnant. And I'm not talking figuratively or metaphorically, or whatever, I mean really, literally pregnant, and it doesn't make sense. I don't know how it happened. But I am."

Fraser's hand closed over his shoulder, stopping him in midstep. He hadn't even realized he'd begun pacing.

"I believe you," Fraser said.

"No. No, you don't, because this is Not Possible. I am not a woman. I do not have the right parts to be pregnant, so you can not believe me."

"Ray, it's alright -"

"It is not! You do not get to be calm about this! This is not the time for calm, this is the time for panic!" Ray folded his arms over his chest, feeling cold. The hand on his shoulder squeezed, tugged him back toward Fraser.

"I believe you," Fraser repeated. "It explains a lot, actually: the bouts of nausea, the sudden aversion to coffee, the increased irritability, the recent weight gain." His hand made a rasping sound as it slid across the stubble on Ray's jaw, tilting his face up from study of their feet. He held Ray's gaze as he leaned forward to brush his lips against Ray's own. "I believe you."

Ray swallowed and closed his eyes, maybe swayed a little in relief. Fraser's thumb soothed back and forth against his cheek. When he opened his eyes, Fraser was still watching him, his eyes shifting minutely as they searched his expression. And in Fraser's own expression, he found worry and the kind of badly hidden, poorly suppressed hope he'd last seen when Fraser'd asked him to stay- really stay- here in Canada.

Yeah, okay. He sucked in a long, slow breath and shook out his mental shoulders. Alright then. Ray tried for a smile, and if it felt a bit shaky, well, so did he. "So, I guess we're going to be parents."

Fraser's return smile wasn't shaky at all, it was _blinding_, like he'd fallen out of the sky and into Canada all over again, but Ray barely had time to enjoy it before Fraser'd closed the small distance between them.

He'd only thought Fraser's kiss had seemed hungry before. His hand slid into Ray's hair, holding him at the angle he wanted as he delved into Ray's mouth with his broad tongue. His other hand, low on Ray's hip, held him close even as he shuffled them back towards the bed. Ray's own hands knotted at Fraser's waist, clenching tighter as the knot of worry in his chest released and finally vanished.

Ray's legs hit the edge of the mattress, and Fraser pushed him onto the bed, pausing barely long enough to strip off his own shirt before climbing onto the bed himself. He tugged at Ray's shirt, then moved to undoing Ray's once-loose jeans before he'd finished squirming out of his top. Tossing jeans and briefs on the floor, Fraser paused.

"Can I...?"

Ray shrugged, feeling a bit weird, even though there wasn't really anything to feel yet. Fraser placed his hand low on Ray's belly, over the bump which could still pass as beer belly, but wasn't. His hand moved slowly, gently, as though he were touching something precious, and Ray got it. He was touching the idea, and he liked the idea. It was going to be okay. Somehow. Fraser's eyes flicked back up to Ray's, big and dark, and Ray had to kiss him now. He leaned up and captured Fraser's lips with his own. Fraser kissed him back down into the pillow, and his hand slid lower, enclosing him in a warm, dry grasp.

He gasped. Fraser stroked him slowly, root to tip, once, twice. Fraser's lips lifted away from his. He opened his eyes to Fraser's hot gaze upon his face, watching Ray as he stroked again, and the combination wrenched a groan from him. With a smile that _did_ things to Ray, Fraser slipped down Ray's body. Warmth was replaced with hot and wet and a wicked tongue and Fraser's eyes still looking up Ray's body as his lips slid down to meet his fingers. His other hand shifted from hip to belly. Ray was lost, shouting out as orgasm shut his eyes.

By the time he'd managed to reopen them, Fraser had moved back up along Ray's body, kissing his temple, the side of his face, thrusting slightly against his hip. He rolled onto his side to face him, kissing him sloppily as he reached between them. He'd only just found his rhythm when Fraser clutched him tighter and spilled over his hand. He wiped off on the blanket, knowing it would annoy Fraser later and not really caring. Fraser's breath was slowing towards sleep, his hand had crept back low on Ray's belly, and Ray wasn't moving for the world.


End file.
